Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments relate to a method for utilizing a sensor and an electronic device implementing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of digital technology, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic scheduler, a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a wearable device, and the like have come into widespread use. The electronic devices are provided with various functions such as a voice call, a message transmission such as a Short Message Service (SMS)/a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), a video call, an electronic scheduler, e-mail transmission and reception, broadcast reproduction, Internet access, music reproduction, schedule management, a social network service (SNS), a messenger service, a dictionary, and a game, just to name a few possible examples.
Meanwhile, the electronic device may store in a memory image data that was collected using a camera device or an optical sensor. The electronic device may detect an object or a person by comparing an image collected by the camera with the stored image data. For example, the electronic device may detect that a person is included in the image data by identifying the face of a person included in the image data. When the presence of a person is detected using a camera device, a process of the camera device is not changed and a process of data processing performed by the electronic device increases.
When additional functions (e.g., detecting the presence of a person) as well as a main function (e.g., facial recognition and recording monitoring, etc.) are performed using a conventional sensor (e.g., camera devices), the electronic device should perform an additional process of data processing as well as a process of the conventional sensor. In this case, the electronic device processes the additional functions as a one-time event form. For example, even though the camera device has a function of detecting the presence of a person using an additional function, the electronic device may determine the camera device as only an image processing sensor and recognize the camera device as an occupancy sensor (presence sensor). In addition, the camera device may sense the conventional area on which the camera device can move so as to have a restriction on the range of recognition. In addition, when trying to detect the presence of a person, the camera device should perform all of the main functions and then further process data, however the camera device may also detect whether or not a person is present. Therefore, overhead for the data processing may increase.